


Bad Kids

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: High School, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck se entera de lo de Ms. Carr y no deja pasar la oportunidad de felicitar a Dan por su falta de moral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kids

**Author's Note:**

> _Marzo 2009_

Había sido la noticia caliente del día en Gossip Girl. No es como si hubiera habido muchas más noticias. Y, desde luego, no es como si Chuck mirara Gossip Girl. Pero el caso es que había sido la noticia del día y Chuck se había enterado. 

Dan Humphrey y Ms. Carr.

Para no leer la web de cotilleos por excelencia, Chuck estaba bastante enterado. Del primer rumor que no tardaron en desmentir, de la foto incriminatoria que les robaron, del despido de la profesora que al final no fue un despido. Y ahora resultaba ser cierto desde el primer momento. Cierto, carnal y en terrenos de la escuela, además. Realmente asombroso.

No había tenido el placer de conocer a Ms. Carr (no es como si pasara mucho por St. Judes últimamente). Por las fotos que había visto no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía ese aire inocente que, y lo sabía por experiencia propia, solía esconder dentro una tigresa, y esa supuesta rectitud moral que a Chuck le encantaba resquebrajar desde dentro. Es lo que estaba haciendo con Humphrey. Y lo que Humphrey había hecho con Rachel, por lo que había leído. Estaba honestamente impresionado. Impresionado por lo rápido que había conseguido corromper a Dan. Orgulloso de sí mismo, para qué negarlo.

–––

Ya era suficiente mortificación tener que soportar las palmaditas en la espalda y los cumplidos de sus compañeros (qué primitivos podían llegar a ser los adolescentes), pero además Chuck había decidido volver a aparecer por clase ese mismo lunes. Y con esa mueca. Esa especie de sonrisa diabólica que decía ‘lo que has hecho está mal y me encanta’. Ya había recibido un par de esas últimamente, pero normalmente las recibía después de saltarse una clase para encerrarse con él en un armario y dejar que le bajara los pantalones y… 

En fin. No pensemos en eso ahora.

Creía que lo suyo se había acabado. _Lo suyo_ , lo decía como si hubiera sido algo en algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, era humano, sucumbía a los placeres de la carne, aunque esa carne fuera Chuck Bass y su boca húmeda y roja. Pero entonces había aparecido Serena de nuevo, y luego Rachel, y Chuck había desaparecido del mapa y, realmente, no le importaba una mierda dónde hubiera estado escondido.

Pero había vuelto. Justo ahora. Tan típico de él.

Dan trataba de escapar de los adolescentes hormonados que le juraban que era su ídolo por haber hecho realidad la fantasía de cualquier chaval en edad escolar. Ellos no lo comprendían, lo suyo con Rachel iba más allá de la edad y de la relación profesor–alumno, era una conexión intelectual y espiritual que nunca entenderían. Dio esquinazo a un grupo de jugadores de lacrosse que no le habían dirigido la palabra en toda su vida y se encontró cara a cara con Chuck Bass.

–Humphrey.

–Oh, genial.

–No parece que te alegres de verme.

–Más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía la esperanza de no volver a cruzarme contigo.

–Pero, ¿no lo sabes? Soy el enviado del Infierno a la Tierra para hacerte la vida imposible.

–Eres muy bueno, deberías pedir un ascenso.

–De ninguna manera. _Adoro_ mi trabajo.

–Ha sido estupendo charlar contigo, Chuck, pero llego tarde a...

Dan trató de pasarle de largo, pero Chuck le frenó con una mano abierta sobre su pecho.

–Así que la profesora. Me quito el sombrero.

–Venga ya. ¿Qué quieres?

–Felicitarte. Estas casi a mi nivel.

–¿Tu nivel? Creo que me quedan unos cien escalones por bajar antes de llegar a tu nivel.

–No te hagas el santo, Daniel. –Sacó una lista imaginaria y se puso a tachar elementos. –Sexo con un miembro del cuerpo docente, hecho. Sexo en el armario de vestuario, hecho. Aunque del de mantenimiento ya nos ocupamos tú y yo hace un par de meses, ¿verdad?

–Chuck, por favor.

–Guárdate los ruegos para luego, los vas a necesitar. Aventura secreta con una mujer mayor –siguió enumerando–, hecho. Escándalo sexual en Gossip Girl, hecho. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

–Ni me voy a molestar en darte explicaciones. Sí, todo eso es cierto.

–¿Qué explicaciones? ¿Que era amor de verdad y el sexo significó algo y te recitaba _El Rey Lear_ al oído mientras te montaba como a un pony? 

Dan tuvo que respirar hondo para no descargar un puñetazo sobre la cara burlona de Chuck. Es que, de verdad, se los buscaba todos.

–Vale. Lo que sea.

–No, no te contengas. Hay algo muy sexual en la manera en que te enfadas.

–¿Podrías dejar de ser un cerdo durante tres segundos?

–¿Qué gracia tendría eso?

–Vale, genial, Chuck. Me voy a clase. Al contrario que tú, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo en el pasillo.

–Tú lo llamas perder tiempo, yo lo llamo preliminares. –Dan bufó y echó a andar hacia su siguiente clase. –Ya nos veremos más tarde –añadió Chuck, levantando la voz para estar seguro de que le oía–. Y con ‘vernos’ realmente quiero decir ‘follar’.


End file.
